musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
D'Artagnan
D'Artagnan is one of the main characters in the series, The Musketeers. After the death of his father, D'Artagnan travelled to Paris and found a new life as an accomplice of the Musketeers, and became secret lovers with Constance Bonacieux. Over time he grew great friendships with his fellow Musketeers, and even joined them on their adventures. However, he was also in conflict as he once slept with Athos' ex-wife, Milady de Winter who continued to seek him out. He is played by Luke Pasqualino. The character in the show is likely based off of the character of D'Artagnan from the original novel The Three Musketeers, written by Alexandre Dumas. In the novel, we first see him as an eighteen-year-old boy and watch him grow throughout the novels into a man in his fifties. Biography While travelling to Paris, D'Artagnan and his father, Alexandre d'Artagnan, came to rest in an inn on the road. While taking their horses into the stable, the inn was attacked by musketeers, who shot his father. D'Artagnan survived, but vowed revenge on the one supposedly responsible for his father's death: Athos. After travelling to Paris alone, he stayed overnight in a local tavern where he met a beautiful woman. After spending the night with the woman, he awoke to find a bloodied knife stabbed into the pillow and he heard a scream from a nearby room where Raul Mendoza had been murdered. He was forced to escape and was chased into the marketplace. He stopped next to a young female in the street in order to kiss her, hoping that he would not be recognised. He wasn't caught, however, he received a scolding from the girl, Constance. Despite his forwardness, she agreed to hide him in her husband, Bonacieux's house. He paid an immediate visit to the Musketeer's home. There, he searched for a man name Athos, and after finding him, pointed a musket at him. Despite Athos' friends pleas to protect him, D'Artagnan was too overwhelmed by loss to listen. He fought all three of them together, until Constance arrived shouting for them to stop. He then witnessed the arrival of Treville with a troop of Red Guards who arrested Athos under the suspicion of robbery and murder. Under the pretense of finding justice for this father's death, D'Artagnan agreed to help Aramis and Porthos prove Athos innocent. He took the Musketeers back to the inn where he was attacked, where they found a body with two bullet holes, where there should only have been one. In order to infiltrate the Red Guard camp, D'Artagnan persuaded Constance to act as a damsel in distress to distract the Guard at the gate. Thanking her, he then proceeded to attack the camp, targeting Gaudet specifically for killing his father. About to kill the captain, Aramis stopped him, because the captain was needed to confess his crimes. However, caught unawares, D'Artagnan was attacked by Gaudet and he accidentally stabbed him. He celebrated with the others in the tavern when Athos was released and was asked to play a game of cards by Porthos.Friends and Enemies In order to practice his dueling, D'Artagnan's Musketeer friends persuaded him to partake in an illegal duel. In the midst of the fight, however, Red Guards arrived to break up the fight, and chased him through the woods. He was unfortunately caught and arrested. He was taken directly to the Chatelet and was given a cell with prisoner, Vadim. In an attempt to win his fellow prisoner's favor, D'Artagnan revealed his disgust for the Musketeers for failing to protect him from his arrest. On Good Friday, Vadim revealed to D'Artagnan that he had a plan to escape the prison. When he started having a fit, D'Artagnan called the Jailer who was fooled by Vadim and knocked out. As Vadim began his escape, D'Artagnan requested that he be freed too and promised that he would help Vadim in any way. When Vadim used the Queen in order to escape, he told Vadim not to hurt her otherwise they would kill him for sure. D'Artagnan escaped on horseback with Vadim and his accomplice, Felix. In Vadim's secret hideout, D'Artagnan was questioned whether he could be a spy or not. Vadim decided to trust him in the end. The following night, D'Artagnan awoke to see Vadim leaving the hideout to visit his mistress, Suzette Pinault. When Felix crept up on D'Artagnan from behind, he was forced to make out that he was visiting his own mistress, Constance. Traveling to Bonacieux's residence, D'Artagnan kissed Constance in front of one of the maids and was allowed to meet inside the house, much to Felix's surprise. At the meeting with the Musketeers, D'Artagnan told them all he knew about Vadim and his plans. Leaving the Bonaceiux house, he was spotted by guards and chased into an alleyway where he was isolated. However, Milady de Winter arrived and killed the guards. She showed D'Artagnan affection, claiming that if he helped her, he would be rewarded well. Slightly surprised, D'Artagnan returned to Vadim's hideout. After listening to Vadim's plans for the assassination, he was given a map to help him later. D'Artagnan secretly transferred the map to Porthos as a clue for Treville. Naively, D'Artagnan believed he was safe from being found out, but it was later revealed that Vadim knew he was a traitor and knocked him out with the butt of a musket. At the time of Easter mass, D'Artagnan awoke tied to a wall of explosives. Before him, Vadim lit a candle that would burn for fifteen minutes before setting alight the explosives and killing the King and Queen. After wrestling with his bonds for quite some time, D'Artagnan was able to escape and stop the explosives from lighting. However, as he opened the door to the exit, the gunpowder was relit and he was forced to run. The blast from the explosion threw him to the ground. Adamant to find Vadim, D'Artagnan followed the underground tunnel and eventually found Vadim escaping towards the river. In a short fight, D'Artagnan wounded Vadim badly and watched him die on the shores of the river.Sleight of Hand On a mission to capture Emile Bonnaire, D'Artagnan and his friends traveled to Le Havre. There, they found that Bonnaire had many enemies, including his wife, Maria Bonnaire. When Emile asked to have a moment alone with his wife, D'Artagnan was adamant that they should not be left alone. After arresting him, D'Artagnan and his friends escorted him as far as they could do to Paris, before being ambushed by Paul Meunier and his men. Subduing the attackers, D'Artagnan helped to get a wounded Porthos to the nearest shelter. There, he learnt that Athos owned the place, and was reacting strangely to his surroundings. D'Artagnan later became extremely worried about Athos, as the location had rekindled his drinking habits. While on the road, D'Artagnan returned to the house and succeeded in saving Athos from a raging fire. He learnt that Athos' wife had done this after it was revealed she had not been killed in the past. When he returned to Paris, Athos told him not to mention their encounter back at the house. D'Artagnan quickly went to his lodgings at the Bonacieux house and was confronted by Constance about Milady de Winter who had visited beforehand. He claimed not to know her.Commodities D'Artagnan was present at the parade for the arrival of the Duke of Savoy. When he spotted the assassin who tried to kill the Duke, he chased after them, but Aramis beat him to it. Believing him guilty of collusion, he questioned Aramis on why he was protecting Marsac, but in the end he was persuaded not to tell anyone. Passing his room at the Bonacieux's house to Marsac, D'Artagnan asked Aramis about the truth of what happened in Savoy. When Constance later learned of Marsac's true nature, she didn't take kindly to D'Artagnan's lies and told him to pack his things. Heeding her order, D'Artagnan was later found by Constance to be packing his clothes. She ultimately wanted him to be more trusting of her, whilst he wanted to offer her protection. Apologising for his lie, D'Artagnan was allowed to stay. Along with his fellow Musketeers, D'Artagnan confronted Treville on his involvement during the massacre at Savoy, but the Captain was very resilient and refused to answer their questions. Later, he stopped Marsac from touching Constance and threatened to kill him if he ever did it again. As a way to payback for all the trouble he had given her, D'Artagnan agreed to help teach her how to shoot and sword fight, albeit reluctantly. In an attempt to hide the ex-chancellor of Savoy, Cluzet before the Duke is able to see him, D'Artagnan joined the Duchess of Savoy to remove Cluzet from his cell in the Chatelet and replace him with their friend, Serge. He pretended to be the jailer outside the cell and was thanked by the Cardinal after the Duke was thwarted. As part of his duty, D'Artagnan was present at the treaty that bound France and Savoy together.The Good Soldier After a raucous night out for Porthos' birthday, D'Artagnan and his friends found that Porthos has been arrested and locked inside the Chatelet when he had been discovered in a deserted alleyway with a dead body. At court, he was distraught to hear the judge sentence Porthos to death. As he was escorted from court, Porthos was recaptured by masked assailants, and in an attempt to save him, D'Artagnan shot one of them, discerning from a tattoo on his neck that they were criminals. Investigating Porthos' whereabouts, D'Artagnan and his fellow Musketeers discovered that he had been taken to the Court of Miracles. He and Aramis questioned a drunk woman whom Porthos had met the night before, and also discovered that no blood had been spilt where the body had been found. Poupart, who was preparing the body of Jean de Mauvoisin for burial, told them that their claims of murder were conjecture, but Aramis was certain that the weapon had been fired at close range. Paying Emile de Mauvoisin a visit, they learnt that Jean had been living in residence on the Rue Calbert. Breaking into his room, they discovered partly burnt pieces of paper from a Huguenot passage, written by Pastor Ferrand. When interrogating this man in his parish, they learnt that Jean was not in fact a Catholic like his father, but had followed his ancestors religion of being a Protestant. D'Artagnan didn't however believe Ferrand until he and his friends discovered barrels of gunpowder in the basement of the parish, supposedly planted there by Jean before his death. After finding out that the handwriting of the signature for the order of gunpowder was in fact Emile de Mauvoisin's, the Musketeers returned to his residence to arrest him. He quickly rebottled that the explosions were on the brink of happening at the Court of Miracles. D'Artagnan quickly volunteered to help stop de Mauvoisin's men before they had a chance to execute their plan. He succeeded in killing one of the attackers, and later located Porthos in the heart of the area. Following Charon's death and Emile's confession, D'Artagnan claimed that he knew Porthos was innocent all along.The Homecoming D'Artagnan and Aramis were sent under the Cardinal's orders to escort a mother and her baby to Paris. However, when they arrived at Father Duval's church, they found him dead. Attracted by the screams of a woman outside, D'Artagnan found that a man had kidnapped Agnes' son. He attempted to shoot at one of the kidnappers, but was foiled. Leaving Aramis to look after the distraught mother, D'Artagnan followed the attackers on horseback.The Exiles Personality D'Artagnan shows great devotion to the people he loves. After his father was murdered he sought to avenge by finding his killer. However, his devotion is known to have weakened him, and he doesn't think or concentrate. He is unafraid to risk his life for the sake of a mission, which does concern his friends. His lack of thought for the mission at hand, does mean that he can be fooled at times. Nevertheless, his determination does pull through in the end. Another example is his heroism in saving Athos from the burning house where he had once lived. He's loyal enough to promise Athos not to tell anyone about his encounter with Milady. Aramis trusts him enough to keep a secret, and D'Artagnan goes as far as to jeopardise his relationship with Constance. In time of need, however, D'Artganan is an invaluable ally, who has a determined character. This helps him become devoted to the Musketeer cause and also brings him around to help Athos escape his execution. D'Artagnan's determination in the mission to thwart Vadim is successful because he does learn quickly from his mistakes. He is keen when it comes to investigating the death of Jean de Mauvoisin. In terms of his feelings, he shows quite a naive, childish attitude. Sleeping with Milady de Winter, he portrays it as more of a playful encounter more than anything else. Also, in the presence of Constance, he has a flirtatious attitude, which Porthos had noticed. Unfortunately, he is quick to believe that people around him will help, but he is heavily thankful towards Constance for her consistent support. Ultimately, he's afraid to tell Constance about his relationship with Milady. He is naive enough to believe that Constance doesn't want to speak with him anymore after he lied to her about Marsac's true identity. At times, D'Artagnan can be a very rash-thinking individual, who concentrates more on pain and feelings rather than deception. This is used against him by Maria Bonnaire as she attempts to save her husband from capture. Relationships Alexandre D'Artagnan D'Artagnan shows great devotion to his father, and is more than distraught when he dies. His entire feelings of revenge are spurred on by this terrible experience. Constance Bonacieux After a shaky start to their relationship, D'Artagnan becomes quite friendly with Constance, and the fact that she helps him and the Mukseteers out, shows she has some devotion to him. However, at first, he doesn't identify her deeper feelings. When D'Artagnan is arrested, their relationship grows closer as Constance worries about him. When they later meet, she is more than happy to help him out, despite the consequences if her husband saw them. Following D'Artagnan's pardon, he finds a token of her affection - a flower on his pillow. They had a secret and intimate relationship for a brief moment until Constance's husband found out and forced her to break her relationship with D'artagnan. After Bonacieux died, Constance and D'artagnan got married. Milady de Winter Their brief encounter and unfaithful end is what brought about his angered relationship with Milady. D'Artagnan felt cheated and hurt when he discovered that she had framed him. He told Porthos and Aramis about her and explained that he had unfinished business with her. They later meet when D'Artagnan is chased down an empty alleyway, he is confused whether he is mistaken or not for cursing her, as she so deftly tries to manipulate him. Athos Initially, D'Artagnan showed great resent for Athos as he believed he was responsible for his father's death. However, when D'Artganan had partaken in Athos' release from the Chatelet, they instantly became friends. Athos continues to show a protective side for D'Artagnan, and grows wary when he makes rash decisions such as joining Vadim and escaping to his hideout. However, the trust between them is swelling. D'Artagnan makes a brave decision to save Athos from his own burning building, and their friendship becomes strong as Athos shares the secret of his wife to him. Porthos Following their shaky first meeting, D'Artagnan grows to like Porthos as a fellow soldier. They often play cards together and share a story or two about their relationships. Porthos often helps D'Artagnan with his Musketeer training, which show in his battle style. D'Artagnan consistently believes Porthos innocent when he's accused of murdering the nobleman Jean de Mauvoisin. Aramis There is a mutual trust between both Aramis and D'Artagnan, and Aramis even goes as far as to trust him not to tell anyone else about Marsac's presence in Paris. Later, Aramis confidently tells D'Artagnan about what happened during the massacre in Savoy. Vadim At first, D'Artagnan finds Vadim a lonely and shady person. But after gaining a certain amount of his confidence, he starts to understand him a bit better. However, Vadim was quick to notice D'Artagnan treacherous deeds and puts him out of the picture. What was false, D'Artagnan and Vadim now shared a mutual hate for each other. Learning from his mistakes, D'Artagnan succeeded in fooling Vadim and wounding him fatally. Before he dies, Vadim confesses that without D'Artagnan, his entire plan would have worked. Abilities D'Artagnan is an exceptionally skilled swordsman, he is quite agile, possessing natural cunning and a talent for tenacity. Athos is perhaps the only Musketeer to be able to match D'Artagnan's exceptional swordsmanship skills, according to the offical BBC Musketeer page; D'Artagnan is able to overpower Vadim in their confrontation. Gallery Commodities5.jpg Commodities1.jpg D'Artagnan and Porthos.jpg Wikia-hero-image The-Musketeers-Sleight-of-Hand-03.jpg ChateletD'Artagnan.jpg D'Artagnanprofile.jpg Sleight of Hand 3.jpg Friends and Enemies4.jpg The-Musketeers-Friends-and-Enemies-05.jpg D'ArtagnanThumb.png D'Artagnan.jpg Friends and Enemies.jpg Constance.jpg Thegoodsoldier1.jpg 5637220-high res-the-musketeers.jpg Court of Miracles.png Thehomecoming8.png External links References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers Category:Chatelet prisoners